


Too Loud

by NikaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaChan/pseuds/NikaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was always quite the tease whenever he had sex with Bokuto, but the latter was used to that. What he was not used to, however, was his boyfriend suddenly taking the lead and surprising him. And all of that right after practice in their changing room, where someone could walk in on them any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> i have the headcanon that Akaashi is actually kind of a sex monster deep down and this is based on a dream i had last night (slay me).  
> he also has a thing for bokuto's thighs, i don't know how that happened.  
> it's my first time writing m/m smut so i hope it turned out alright. ;;;

The locker room in Fukurodani High School's gym was quiet, except for the rustling of clothes. Most of the boys on the team had already left to take a shower, but two of them seemed to take their time. Akaashi was sitting on the bench in front of his locker, wiping the sweat from his forehead and neck with a small towel. While he did so, he calmly eyed the team's captain and ace.

 

Bokuto grinned broadly and stretched, shortly before leaning against the locker and locking eyes with the setter, who also was his boyfriend for quite a while now.

“That last spike I did in the practice match was amazing, wasn't it, Akaashi?”

The taller boy sounded so proud of himself and even though his teammate was used to it, it still caused him to chuckle softly.

“Yes. You're the best, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied out of habit while smiling softly. But no matter how often he said those words to his boyfriend, he still got the same reaction every time.

 

“Hey hey hey! You bet I am!” Bokuto yelled and pumped his fist up into the air.

 

“You're too loud, Bokuto-san.” The black haired boy mumbled and dropped his towel on the bench. Then he stood up and walked towards his boyfriend slowly. He really was too loud and Akaashi had just gotten an idea how to quiet him down. And now he wanted to test if it worked.

 

When he stood just a few steps away from the taller boy, he looked up to him and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Huh? What's wrong, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, a surprised tone hovering in his voice. It was unusual for his boyfriend to show affection like this and _he_ was always the one who wanted lots of physical contact. So he had every right to be dumbfounded over the other boy's actions.

 

But the setter just continued to look at him intently, pressing their bodies close together.

“I thought about you all the time during practice, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi finally whispered. He slowly broke the hug, only to let his hands wander underneath the taller boy's shirt. His fingertips softly grazed his skin until they arrived at his nipples and carefully pinched them.

Bokuto inhaled sharply and his boyfriend continued talking.

 

“I want to touch you...so badly.” He stated quietly, his fingers still playing with his boyfriend's nipples.

 

“W-Wait, Akaashi...-” Bokuto stuttered, only to be interrupted by a soft moan leaving his mouth as he felt the smaller boy pressing his knee up against his crotch. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

 

“I don't want to wait.” The black haired boy simply said and swiftly moved to press his lips against the other one's neck.

 

Bokuto let out another shaky moan, leaning against the locker to support his weight on his slightly shacking legs. “But...the others...are still...-” He protested, but got interrupted every now and then by a soft gasp. He could feel his erection growing and starting to ache in his pants. _Damn_ , this was bad...

 

“Then you just have to be quiet. You know how long these guys take when they're taking a shower.” Akaashi mumbled against the captain's neck before gently biting down on the soft skin.

Bokuto's body twitched at the sensation and he bit his lip in order not to let out any sounds. His boyfriend was right and he knew that, but still...

The setter suddenly doing things like this had him both confused and aroused, which was a very weird combination. The boy was used to the other one teasing him whenever they had sex, but this was new. Akaashi was usually more talking than acting in bed and Bokuto had the lead every time, so he felt unable to cope with the situation. But the way the smaller boy was touching him felt indescribably good; so good that Fukurodani's ace was close to losing his mind...

 

“Mhh...you're already so hard Bokuto-san. I can feel it even through your pants.” Akaashi hummed, one hand letting go of Bokuto's already swollen nipples to slide down his stomach and then stroking over the bulge in his pants.

 

“Nh..!” The ace closed his eyes and his hips jerked upwards, closer to his boyfriend's hand. He could hear a soft chuckle from right beneath his ear, followed by another soft whisper.

 

“Are you really that desperate..?” Akaashi asked, the amused tone dominating his voice. His other hand also left from his boyfriend's torso, so that he could hook both his fingers into the waistband of his sports pants and boxers.

But he didn't pull them down yet. He waited until Bokuto opened his eyes and green met gold. Akaashi smirked when he saw the hazed shade glowing in the other boy's otherwise so intense and bright eyes. The look on Bokuto's face right now was one that only he was allowed to see, and one that made him feel warm on the inside.

 

Unconsciously, the setter licked his lips. “You haven't answered my question yet, Bokuto-san.” He whispered, followed by a soft snicker as he felt his boyfriend shivering slightly.

Bokuto looked at him with half-lidded eyes, soft and shaky pants escaping from his parted lips every now and then. He wasn't able to think clearly anymore, the strong desire to be touched by the other boy dominated his mind.

“Yes, Akaashi...please touch me more.” He managed to say and one second later, his pants and boxers slid down his legs and onto the floor. Cold air was now directly meeting his erection and he hissed quietly.

 

“Very well...sit down on the bench.” The setter ordered and his boyfriend did as he was told quietly, all while being watched intently by glowing green eyes. His legs were shaking, but he still managed to sit down, his back leaning against the cold lockers.

 

Akaashi grinned satisfied. This was working better than he had expected. He hadn't originally planned to go that far, but he was enjoying teasing his boyfriend way too much. He wanted to continue and he thought that after all this teasing, Bokuto also deserved some pleasuring. But first things first.

His gaze fell upon Bokuto's softly twitching cock at first, then on his thighs that were still covered by his long kneepads. He huffed in disagreement and knelt down between the captain's legs. He looked up to him with a grin and then quickly pulled the annoying fabric down.

 

“I hate those kneepads of yours, Bokuto-san. They cover way too much of your legs.” Akaashi admitted while softly stroking the other boy's skin.

“But since you obviously like wearing them so much, I'll give you all the more reason to wear them.” The black haired boy explained and then pressed his lips to the inside of the taller one's thighs. He sucked softly on one spot, leaving a bright red mark when he pulled away.

Bokuto's body quivered at the sensation and a loud moan escaped his lips when Akaashi bit down on another spot. It wasn't as gentle as when he bit his neck, but that made it feel even better. And - Bokuto didn't like to admit it – the possibility of their teammates walking in on them at any moment only contributed to his excitement.

 

“Be quiet, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispered while moving his mouth all over his boyfriend's thighs; kissing, biting and licking the skin and leaving marks all over them.

Bokuto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate not to make any sounds – which was pretty hard with Akaashi's soft lips wandering all over his thighs.

 

The setter smirked at every gasp and muffled moan that left the other one's mouth and then finally pulled away to admire his work. Bite marks and hickeys covered the inside of Bokuto's legs, some bigger and some smaller. Akaashi was satisfied with the result, so his head went down once again to press a soft kiss to the top of Bokuto's erection.

Said boy quivered again, his eyes snapping open.

 

Akaashi didn't fail to notice his reaction and he locked eyes with his boyfriend, just when he used his tongue to trail it up Bokuto's whole length and twirl it around the top skillfully.

The ace bit on his lip again, before another moan could escape from his mouth. His hands grabbed black hair and pulled the other boy closer to his aching dick.

The setter hummed softly and carefully grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, before pulling his head back up and grinning cheekily. “You're so lewd, Bokuto-san.” He whispered, and in response he got pulled by his hair again.

“And impatient as well.” He added, but wrapped his lips around Bokuto's cock again nonetheless. He slowly started moving his head up and down and locked eyes with his boyfriend again.

 

Bokuto shivered at the intensity of Akaashi's gaze. How could he look this good with a dick in his mouth?

Fukurodani's captain didn't have the time to answer the question he had just asked himself, because the feeling of the other boy's tongue joining with the movements of his mouth caused his thoughts to scatter like leaves in the wind.

 

“Nhh...Akaashi..” He moaned, leaning his head back and enjoying the feelings of pure bliss. By now, he didn't even care if their teammates would hear him.

With another soft moan, he closed his eyes again, fully concentrating on the way the setter made him feel.

 

Akaashi felt a grin making its way to his lips again, but he continued his movements, increasing a bit in speed. His hands grabbed onto Bokuto's thighs and he used his fingernails to scratch his skin and leaving red marks on the places he hadn't reached with his mouth before.

Bokuto moaned lustfully again and arched his back. The other boy chuckled at the sight, pulling his head back up again with a wet plopping sound echoing from the walls of the room.

“Too loud.” He said in a honeyed tone, his hot breath grazing against the top of Bokuto's dick, that was already leaching precum.

 

“You're close.” He stated in a whisper, then used his tongue to lick along the slit; his nails digging into Bokuto's legs again.

The ace shivered, pulling the sweaty black hair between his fingers and biting his lower lip hard. An all to well known heat started building in his lower stomach and he jerked his hips upwards, so that Akaashi was forced to take more of his length into his mouth.

The setter huffed, but he could tell that Bokuto was coming closer and closer to his orgasm with every movement of his tongue. He suppressed a sigh while closing his lips around the other boy's cock again, bobbing his head up and down with quick motions.

 

Bokuto moved his hips lightly, the heat now starting to build in all of his body, signaling that he was about to reach the point of sheer bliss any second.

“Shit, Akaashi...I'm going to...-” He got interrupted by another shaky moan and one of his hands let go of the other boy's hair in order to cover his mouth. He always got pretty loud when he reached his orgasm, and the both of them knew that all to well.

 

Hearing his boyfriend's whispered announcement, Akaashi pulled his head back up again, so that his lips were touching Bokuto's dick lightly.

 

“Then you better make sure that you stay quiet, _Koutarou_.” 

 

Bokuto's eyes shot open. All of the heat inside of him went downwards at once and his whole body quivered as he came undone, his semen splattering over Akaashi's face and his lustful cry muffled against his hand; his eyes falling shut again.

 

The setter closed his eyes reflexively, being surprised by his boyfriend cumming so suddenly.

“Did you just...cum from me calling you by your first name..?” He asked after opening his eyes again, beginning to clean his face from the sticky liquid.

 

Bokuto still had his eyes closed, panting softly and still coming down from his height. He lazily opened his eyes after his breath had normalized again and looked at his boyfriend apologetically. “I'm sorry, Akaashi...the way you said it was just...too much.” He explained while pulling his boxers and training shorts up again with shaky hands.

 

“No, it's alright.” Akaashi said, wiping his hands and face with his towel to remove even the last bit of his boyfriend's cum.

 

Just then, they suddenly heard steps coming closer, and a few seconds later, the door to their changing room shot open and their teammates walked in, eyeing them surprised.

“You two still haven't took a shower?” Konoha asked and laughed softly.

 

“Yeah...we'll go now.” The setter answered, as if nothing had happened in the time the others were gone.

Bokuto still felt lightheaded, so he couldn't do anything besides nodding and hurrying to catch up with his boyfriend, who was already on his way to the showers.

 

When he was sure that the others wouldn't hear him anymore, Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto and raised the towel, which he had covered the area between his legs with as soon as their teammates had come back.

“I was hoping that you could take care of that in the shower, Bokuto-san.”

The ace grinned when he saw the bulge in Akaashi's shorts. “Of course I can!” He said, seemingly full of stamina again.

And Akaashi couldn't help but sigh.

 

“You're being awfully loud again...”

**Author's Note:**

> this was quite the experience tbh.  
> it took me the whole day to write this, luckily i had nothing else to do anyway.  
> i hope you liked it!  
> (sorry if there are any mistakes, english is not my native language ;w;)


End file.
